Vibrating screens have been employed for many years to separate particles in a wide array of industrial applications. One common application of vibrating screens is in drilling operations to separate particles suspended in drilling fluids. The screens are generally flat and are mounted generally horizontally on a vibrating mechanism or shaker that imparts either a rapidly reciprocating linear, elliptical or circular motion to the screen. Material from which particles are to be separated is poured onto a back end of the vibrating screen, usually from a pan mounted above the screen. The material generally flows toward the front end of the screen. Large particles are unable to move through the screen, remaining on top of the screen and moving toward the front of the screen where they are collected. The smaller particles and fluid flows through the screen and collects in a pan beneath the screen.
A vibrating screen may be formed from one or more layers of wire mesh. Wire mesh is generally described with reference to the diameter of the wires from which it is woven, the number wires per unit length (called a mesh count) and the shape or size of the openings between wires. Wire mesh comes in various grades. "Market" grade mesh generally has wires of relative large diameter. "Mill" grade has comparatively smaller diameter wires and "bolting cloth" has the smallest diameter wire. The type of mesh chosen depends on the application. Smaller diameter wires have less surface and thus less drag, resulting in greater flow rates. Smaller diameter wires also result, for a given opening size, in a larger percentage of open area over the total area of the screen, thus allowing greater flow rates and increased capacity. However, screens of bolting cloth tears more easily than market or mill grade screens, especially when used in harsh conditions such as drilling and mining operations. The smaller diameter wires tend to have less tensile strength and break more easily, and the finer mesh also tends not to retain its shape well.
Most meshes suffer from what is termed as "near sized particle blinding." During vibration, wires separate enough to allow particles of substantially the same size or slightly larger than the openings to fall between the wires and become lodged, thus "blinding" the openings of the screen and reducing capacity of the screen. If a particle becomes lodged when the wires are at a maximum distance apart, it is almost impossible to dislodge the particle. Sometimes, however, wires will subsequently separate further to release the lodged particle. Unfortunately, some wire mesh, especially bolting cloth, is tensioned. Tensioning restricts movement of the wires. Restricting movement assists in holding the shape of the wire mesh, keeping the size of the openings consistent to create a more consistent or finer "cutting point" and reducing abrasion from wires rubbing against each other. However, restricted movement of the wires reduces the probability that, once a near sized particle becomes stuck, the wires will subsequently separate to allow the particle to pass. Use of smaller diameter wires, with smaller profiles, helps to reduce blinding. With a smaller diameter wire, a particle is less likely to become lodged midway through the opening.
Multiple layers of mesh may be used to alleviate blinding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,865 to Derrick, Jr., describes layering two meshes in a manner that results in at least one wire of the lower of the two meshes bisecting each opening in the upper mesh. The openings in each mesh are at least twice as wide as the diameters of the wires and the lower mesh has openings the same size as or slightly larger than the openings in the upper mesh. The lower mesh, when held tightly against the upper mesh, prevents particles from migrating far enough into an opening in the upper mesh to be trapped. Some relative movement of the layers also helps to dislodge particles caught in the upper layer. The two-layer arrangement has the further benefit of a finer "cutting point," allowing smaller particles to be separated out. A third "backing" layer of relatively coarse, mill grade mesh is often used to carry most of the load on the screen and to increase the tensile strength of the screen.
Another problem faced in most applications is the inevitable tearing of the screen. The problem can be especially acute in heavy duty applications such as drilling and mining. A torn screen must be replaced or repaired. To facilitate repair, the screen layers are bonded to a rigid or semi-rigid support panel that has a pattern of large openings, forming on the screen a plurality of small cells of wire mesh. When a tear occurs in the screen, the mesh remaining within the cell in which the tear occurred is cut out and the cell is plugged. The capacity of the screen is diminished but its life is extended. Typically, several cells of a screen can be repaired before its capacity drops far enough to require replacement. Unfortunately, bonding the screen to the support panel further restricts relative movement of the layers and the wires in each mesh layer, thus compounding the problem of blinding.
Blinding and tearing of the screens are inevitable, and thus capacity of the screen continually drops through its useful life. Although capacity can be increased by increasing the total area the screens, the size of the screen is limited in most applications, such as on drilling rigs, especially those on offshore platforms. There has thus been generally a trade-off between capacity, longevity, repairability and resistance to blinding of the screens.